


Something You All Should Know

by anais_ninja



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jaskier's family, Mention of sex, Multi, going to Lettenhove, going to the coast, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_ninja/pseuds/anais_ninja
Summary: Jaskier has notes for his found family on the road to meet his birth family.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Something You All Should Know

“There’s something you all should know before we reach Lettenhove.”

Yennefer sighed very slightly. Geralt just managed to not roll his eyes and continued to lead Roach down the road. Ciri, as ever, listened attentively. No matter how many conversations on the way to the coast began this way, no matter how tedious the detail related, Ciri always listened attentively to Jaskier’s tales of home.

Geralt’s patience was helped considerably by remembering the things the bard had not said in front of the princess. Things like, “the last time I was home, there were several torrid affairs being conducted by the staff, in not always in private locations,” or, “my second youngest sister does prefer the company of beautiful women,” or the tearfully confessed, “I helped my stepmother kill my father. I’m not sorry; the bastard deserved it, and Ma has been a better countess than anyone, and she paid my way through school. I just—just thought you should know.”

However, the other, lengthy stories—of the best olive trees in the grove to climb, and the baker who taught the hunting dogs tricks, and the hiding places in the library, and the cache of sweets one might just persuade his youngest sister to share with just the right amount of charm—those were wearing Yennefer very thin.

“And what, pray tell dear bard, is that?” Yennefer asked with very poorly concealed sarcasm.

“Ma, that is my stepmother, well,” Jaskier cleared his throat, “she’s from Blaviken.”

Ciri gasped. Yenn’s eyes widened. Geralt pulled up so short that Roach nearly ran into him.

“She was there, at the market, when. Well, you know. Um. She saw the—the whole thing. Up close. And personal, as it were.”

Softly, but with great feeling, Geralt asked, “what the fuck?”

“She always said you were a hero. You saved her life, Geralt. She loved—she wanted us to love—,” Yennefer hated the helplessness in her bard’s voice as he trailed off.

Geralt tilted his face back slightly. He could see them in his periphery—his child and faithful horse, his mage, his bard—but they couldn’t quite make out his expression. “Your ma, what’s her name?”

“Marilka,” and even Ciri was a little dismayed by the note of defeat in Jaskier’s voice.

And then Geralt began to laugh.


End file.
